


1. fejezet ~ Váratlan

by AbbyWinchester8379



Series: Masks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, arisztokratacsaládbólszármazó!Castiel, vadász!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWinchester8379/pseuds/AbbyWinchester8379





	

** DEAN  
**

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan, Sam?! - hüledezve tekintettem fel Apa naplójából - Ugye, nem?

\- Komolyan, Dean. Odamentem, de már nem találtam ott senkit sem - felelte öcsém, miközben lerakta az ételt az asztalra. Találkozott a tekintetünk és tudtam, hogy igazat mond.

\- Akkor nekünk kell kezünkbe venni a dolgokat - tettem le a Naplót az ágyamra magam mellé - Minket még nem ismernek, így nagy baj nem lesz.

\- De, Dean... Azt mondta, hogy hagyjuk. Hogy  ő majd megoldja - mondta határozottan.

\- Sam!

\- Ott voltál te is, amikor azt mondta, hogy majd akkor jelentkezik, ha valami nagyon gáz helyzet van. Szóval... Ameddig nem hív, addig nem lépünk közbe.

\- Jól van, jól van - védekeztem - Ha te mondod, Sam. Akkor legyen így - mondtam, miközben ismét a kezembe vettem és továbblapozgattam a könyvet.

 

~~~

 

Egy telefoncsörgést hallottam a fürdőből. Enyhébbre csavartam a vízfolyást.

\- Jody? - vette fel az öcsém.

Gyorsan elzártam a csapot, és kisiettem.

\- Igen, Jody. Itt van - nézett fel rám - Persze, kihangosítom - mondta Sam a laptopja előtt ülve, majd megnyomott egy gombot. Mellé húztam egy széket és egy doboz itallal a kezemben leültem.

_\- Szia, Dean.  
_

_-_ Jó napot, Jody.

_\- Fiúk! Azt hiszem, ezt látnotok kell. Azonnal küldöm... És... És el is ment.  
_

Sam gépének monitorján azonnal egy szórólap képe jelent meg.

Gyorsan átfutottuk, majd egymásra néztünk.

\- Dean? - kérdezte öcsém, amikor meglátta, hogy elborzadok.

\- Ezt... Ezt... - ingatni kezdtem a fejem - Ezt nem, Sam - leraktam az italt az asztalra és felálltam - Mindent vállalok, de ezt azért nem. Ez már túlzás - mutattam a gép felé.

_\- Dean, nagyon sajnálom, de csak így juthatunk be. El kell, hogy menjetek.  
_

\- Jody, nem lehetne valahogy mégis... - próbálta öcsém megformálni a mondatot, miközben engem nézett. Tudtam, hogy azt akarja megkérdezni, nincs-e más megoldás... Rajta is látszott, hogy habozik: fogalma sincs, mit kezdjen az új helyzetünkkel...

- _Sam, attól tartok, hogy sajnos nem. Ez az egyetlen esélyünk.  
_

Elfordultam, és kinéztem a motel ablakán. Nem tudtam magam elképzelni, hogy... Én nem va...

 _A francba... Jesszus!... Mégis mi a jó fenét mit csinálok?... Hiszen ez a munkám... Ha kell, vadászom... Ha kell, beépülök... Ha kell, akkor..._ \- gondoltam.

\- Rendben, Jody - fordultam vissza az öcsém felé - Elmegyünk.

\- Biztos, Dean? - kérdezte gyanakvóan Sam a monitor felett rám nézve.

\- Igen, Sam. El - mondtam, majd ismét elfoglaltam a helyem mellette.

\- Jól van.

Rá néztem: furcsa arckifejezése azt sugallta, hogy nem hiszi el, amit az imént mondtam.

_\- Köszönöm, Dean... - folytatta a seriff - És még valami, srácok!  
_

\- Igen, Jody? - kérdezte Sam.

_\- Valahogy álcázzátok magatokat. Nem ismerhetnek fel titeket. Ez nagyon fontos.  
_

_-_ Köszönjük, Jody.

_\- Én köszönöm, hogy elvállaljátok. Viszlát, fiúk. És vigyázzatok magatokra!  
_

\- Viszlát, Jody - mondtuk egyszerre, majd Sam kinyomta és a képernyőre meredt. Pár perc múlva megszólalt:

\- Hát, Dean... Nem is tudom...

\- Mit nem tudsz, Sam? - néztem rá.

\- Hogy... - próbálta megformálni a szavakat - Hogy ebbe miért is megyünk bele... - nézett rám - Ez... Ez nem a mi... - elhallgatott, nem tudta folytatni.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy ez nem a mi munkánk?

\- Igen. Azt, Dean.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj, Sam. Hidd el... Bár igaz, ilyen ügyünk még nemigen volt, de már ezerszer álcáztuk már magunkat. És az mindig jól sikerült. Szóval hamarosan túl leszünk rajta, öcsi. Megoldjuk ezt is - próbáltam nyugtatni... Közben azt a kérdést tettem fel magamnak, hogy őt... Vagy magamat...

 

  

* * *

 

 

**CASTIEL  
**

\- Pszt... Pszt.. - hallottam meg egy hangot Gabriel szobája felől, mikor éppen be akartam menni a sajátomba. Odanéztem. Bátyám fejét láttam, amint kidugja, és felém int. Odasétáltam.

\- Mi az, Gabe?

\- Gyere be, Cas. Mutatni akarok valamit.

Nem tudtam, hogy mit akar.

_Vissza kéne mennem a saját szobámba...  
_

Arrafelé néztem...

\- Na, gyere már - noszogatott.

Haboztam: hol rá, hol az ajtómra pillantottam...

 _Hmmm... Meg kéne csinálnom még... De őszintén: kíváncsi vagyok... Majd megcsinálom a hétvége után -_ döntöttem el magamban és besétáltam ajtón, amit becsuktam magam után. Leültem az ágyára. Ő az íróasztala előtti széken foglalt helyet.

\- Ezt nézd meg - vett el egy lapot izgatottan az asztaláról, és felém nyújtotta.

A papír narancssárga hátterén fekete betűk formálták a mondatokat... Végigpásztáztam a szöveget, majd megtaláltam az időpontot.

\- Október? Október 31? - kerekedett el a szemem - Halloween? - értetlenkedtem - Az most hétvégén lesz...

\- Igen. Pontosabban kevesebb, mint két és fél nap múlva - vigyorgott Gabe.

\- És... És ez melyikőtök ötlete volt? - tettem fel a kérdést a kezembe lévő lapra mutatva, amire már magamban sejtettem a pontos választ.

\- Balthazar hozta fel, hogy mi lenne, ha nem várnánk vele sokáig... Nekem tetszett az ötlet... És megbeszéltem Lisbeth-tel - mesélte.

_Szóval Balthazar volt az ötletgazda... Ezt azért nem gondoltam volna... Nem igazán erre számítottam..._

\- És? - kérdeztem.

\- Lisbeth beleegyezett. Aztán mondtuk Nate-nek is...

\- Ő mit válaszolt?

\- Nem ellenezte, sőt felderült az arca - mosolygott tovább.

\- És Anna? Ő hogy fogadta?

\- Hát... Még...

\- Anya, elképzelésem sincs, hogy miért kell az egészet... Nem látom semmi értelmét... - hallottuk meg az emeletről nővérünk hangját.

\- Upsz... - röhögött egyet Gabriel - Még nem mondtam el neki - mondta és a kezét a szája elé tette.

Egy kisebb fajta röhögőgörcs fogott el arra a tudatra, hogy Annának még halvány fogalma sincs, mi vár rá hétvégén.

\- Nem fogok, egyszerűen nem... - folytatta Anna.

\- Szerintem Anya épp az előbb közölte vele - suttogta Gabe, és egy percre nem figyeltük, hogy mit mondanak egymásnak.

Még jobban mosolyogtam. Fejem ingatva hagytam ott a bátyám: fogtam magam és halkan kiosontam a lépcsőhöz.

\- Anna, az ég áldjon meg! Ezt már ezerszer megbeszéltük. Itt ezt így szokás... - fordult felé anyám - Ha valakinek a gyereke már jegyben jár, akkor meg kell rendezni... Be kell mutatni a  leendő családtagot a többieknek is... És ezt nem lehet csak úgy... Emlékezz, ugyan így volt Michael és Lucius esetében is... Ünnep...

\- Jesszus, Anya... - szakította közbe Anna - Nehogy elkezd már megint, hogy ehhez ünnepélyesség kell, meg ilyen puccos dolgokkal kell mindezt bejelenteni, mert egyszerűen a falra mászok tőle! Nem vagyok hajlandó végig ülni annyi órát, miközben csak egyetlen egy mondattal le lehetne rendezni az egészet már a legelején - kiabálta - És mi az, hogy 3 nap múlva? Ez... Ez képtelenség...

\- Kislányom! Érdekes módon, Nate-nek egy szava sem volt...

\- Nate-nek? Ti beszéltetek erről Nate-tel? - csodálkozott.

\- Én nem. Csak Balthazar, Gabriel és az Apád.

\- Te jóságos Ég... Balthazar... Gabe. Ezért megöllek titeket, esküszöm - jelentette ki - Én ezt nem akarom, Anya... Én erre nem megyek el...

\- Ennyi volt, Anna. Hagyjál fel az ostoba kislányos viselkedéseddel. Most hagyd abba... És ha szeretnéd, ha nem... - közeledett Anya vörös hajú nővérünk felé - De ezen a hétvégén  megtartjuk. Szóval van rá egy napod, hogy lelkileg felkészülj. Plusz egy napod, hogy elkészítsd a makulátlan megjelenésed - közölte szigorúan - És nem vitatkozok tovább, Anna. Téma lezárva - jelentette ki,  azzal sarkon fordult, távozott. Mindig így adta tudtunkra egy vita során, hogy tényleg az övé az utolsó szó:  nem tűr ellenszegülést, legvégül úgy lesz, ahogyan ő korábban eldöntötte.

\- Hát ezt egyszerűen nem hiszem el... - hüledezett nővérem a földszinten, majd lehuppant a kanapéra.

Megint jobbra-balra ingattam a fejem. Egyszer csak észrevettem Balthazart a szobája ajtajában, ahogy röhögését visszafojtva két hüvelykujját mutatja felém. Forgatni kezdtem a szemem, majd Gabriel szobája felé hátráltam.

\- Na? Anna megint hisztizik? - nevetett fel Gabe halkan, amikor visszamentem hozzá.

\- Hát persze... Megesküdött, hogy megfogtok halni Balthazarral - kacsintottam felé az ajtó mellett állva.

\- Á, nem félek én attól - legyintett Gabe, majd grimaszolt.

Felnevettem, majd komolyra fordítottam a szót:

\- De mikor lesz már végre az, hogy belátja, hogy nem tehet semmit az ellen, hogy megértesse magát velük? - fordultam bátyám fele, miután megint becsuktam az ajtót.

\- Hááát, ha minden igaz, akkor már nem sokáig. Egy hónap múlva hozzámegy Nathanielhez...

\- Igen... - méláztam el, miközben arra gondoltam, hogy így huszonhárom évesen még senkim sincs... Az idősebb bátyáim, Michael és Lucifer már húsz évesen elvették a jegyesüket. Balthazar is elég korán, huszonegy évesen házasodott. A mellettem ülő huszonnégy éves Gabriel pedig Annával együtt fogja bemutatni a leendő párjaikat a hétvégén...  Akit már három éve ismernek... Elégedetlenül sóhajtottam egyet.

\- Mi az, Cas? - zökkentett ki a kérdésével.

\- Á, semmi. Semmi, Gabe. Hagyjuk - feleltem, majd felálltam.

\- Öcskös? - kérdezett megint.

 _Ajjj már... Ez egyszerűen nem lehet igaz... Úgy utálom, hogy ennyire ismer... Utálom, hogy minden reagálásomból olvasni tud..._ \- gondoltam bosszúsan.

\- Szóval? Mi van, Cas? - erősködött.

\- Tudod, Gabe... Mike, Lucius és Balthazar is már házas... Te meg Anna most hétvégén mutatjátok be Nora-t és Nate-et... Én meg még... - alig mertem bevallani.

\- Ááááá... - szólalt meg, mihelyt leesett neki, mire utalok - Attól félsz, hogy "lemaradsz" tőlünk, igaz? - kérdezett rá az igazságra mellém állva.

\- Öhm... Hát... Igen... - vallottam be és lesütöttem a szemem.

\- Ezek a partik... Sok csinos lány lesz ott... Biztos lesz valaki, aki megtetszik és összejöttök, Cas... Megerősödik a kapcsolatotok és csak azt veszed észre, hogy 2 év múlva már a te partidat adjuk - nyugtatott meg.

 _Csak, hogy ez nem így megy, Gabriel. Tudod? Lehet, hogy nálad bevált, hogy Mike eljegyzési partiján összejöttél Lisbeth-tel... De nekem így nem megy... Ez nálam nem működik... Nekem valami más kell... Valami egészen más..._ \- törtek rám az érzések.

\- Remélem, Gabe - próbáltam pozitívan reagálni a mondatára, ellentmondva a bennem lévő negatív gondolatoknak. Megerősítésként egy kis mosolyra húzódott a szám.

_Akkor sincs kedvem elmenni erre a partira... Annának nagyon igaza van... Semmi értelme... Úgyse történik semmi érdekes, míg órákat töltünk a semmivel... Legszívesebben nem is mennék... De Gabe számít rám... Szóval... Szóval, ha nincs is sok kedvem hozzá... Azért Gabriel miatt bevállalom...  
_

\- Megpróbálok valakivel összeismerkedni... És lehet, hogy úgy lesz, ahogy mondtad.

\- Rendben. Na, öcskös. Nézzük meg, hogy haladnak az előkészületek - azzal felállt, az ajtóhoz ment és felém intett.  

 


End file.
